Tickle Fight
by nightjngale
Summary: Not even a strong blizzard could threaten the Grant family. One shot, mostly fluff, just letting Olitz live their dream.


A tiny arm and leg were wrapped around Olivia's torso. Cute little snores coming from the little human sleeping peacefully in her arms. The tv in the corner of the room had long been forgotten, all Olivia was focusing on was her beautiful daughter and the way she crinkled her nose in her sleep just like Fitz does when he's dreaming and how she's so tiny but can occupy all the king sized bed by spreading her limbs and sleeping in the weirdest positions, a habit Olivia herself had to work on since she and Fitz moved in together.

Olivia found herself smiling while mindlessly caressing her daughter's dirty blonde ringlets.

The almost four years old jumped on their bed early that morning, eager to start her day remembering her father's promise from the night before. He always let her have whatever she wanted and that night Kennedy insisted on going to the zoo—giraffes were her latest obsession—, and of course Fitz promised they would've left in the morning and spent the whole day there, always daddy's girl.

However after a tickle fight session, by now part of their morning routine, threatening clouds started to fill the sky and the local news announced a sudden blizzard by midday and alerted every inhabitant of Burlington and surroundings to stay home and avoid going out if it's not an emergency.

The girl was disappointed but Fitz convinced her to stay in bed with them and watch Disney cartoons all morning and the zoo was soon forgotten.

Liv started giggling at the thought of her baby girl, always hanging from his father lips.

"Why are you laughing, missy?" Fitz whispered from the other side of the bed, one hand caressing Kennedy's back.

"Was just thinking how much you're spoiling our daughter, I guess I was right four years ago" She smirked; of course she didn't mind, Kennedy was such a good and well mannered girl and Fitz loved her too much not to give her everything she wanted.

She only wanted the best for her and Fitz, well, as clichéd as it sounds, he was the best father in the world. All she ever wished was giving her children a father who didn't treat them like Eli treated her and from the moment she first laid eyes on Fitz she knew he was nothing like him.

"How could I not? She's perfect." He responded simply, staring sweetly at the girl asleep between them. "Besides, don't act like you aren't spoiling her either, she's got you wrapped around her finger just as much as me." He smirked then and Olivia shook her head giggling.

He was right. She never thought she would have actually lived _the dream,_ she never even dared to think about Vermont and jam and children as if it would all have disappeared if she thought about it too much. But above all, she never thought she would've had a baby, let alone with the love of her life.

She's never had a great relationship with children, bonding with them wasn't natural for her. All she focused on her entire life was her job, and at the apex of her career a kid would have only ruined everything. At least that's what she thought —or what she tried to convince herself of.

But there she was, in a bed she shared every night with her lovingly husband holding in her arms the product of their love. And Olivia Pope in that moment couldn't feel happier, she was, for once in her life, _whole_.

Olivia was shaken out of her thoughts by the stirring baby in her arms, "Good morning, baby girl" she kissed Kennedy's nose as she hid her face under her mother's arm making both of her parents giggle. "Always so fussy in the morning" Liv groaned faking annoyance but still smiling big, "just like your dad."

At the mention of her father Kennedy popped her head up and out of the comforter showing him that big grin of hers, so much alike her father's.

"A princess always needs her time to properly wake up, right Key?"

The four year old nodded her head eagerly making her messy curls jump up and down, and launched herself in Fitz's arms.

"Right!" she shouted, turning to face her mother and sticking her tongue out at her.

Olivia gasped, faking to be hurt but failing not to smile at her fierce lively daughter. She was too much, as much as she tried she never succeeded at being angry with her even when she deserved to be lectured about something she did or said.

She saw Fitz whispering something in Kennedy's ear, both with a mischievous look on their faces. And she knew what was coming, oh if she knew.

"Tickle fight!" The girl yelled, and the Grant household resounded of boisterous laughter despite the terrible storm that was happening outside.

* * *

 _This is my first attempt at writing something so please leave me some reviews and corrections, English isn't my first language so critics are very much appreciated._

 _I'm still learning so please let me also know if there are some mistakes :)_


End file.
